Clifford Breakthrough
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Clifford broke the water pipe, he and his family were figures. This is pretty similar to the Simpsons Movie.


Clifford as Homer

Daffodil as Marge

Twilight Sparkle as Lisa

Rainbow Dash as Bart

Fluttershy as Maggie

The townspeople and animals are the rest

At the small city of Cliffsville, Hamlet was just about to anounce the problem of the lake at the Dog Park.

Hamlet said, "Good day evening of Cliffsville. I have gathered you all today to find the cause of the disappearing lake at the Dog Park."

The crowds chattered as they were confused.

Hamlet said, "I Hamlet, mayor of Cliffsville will encourages everybody to stop drinking so many water at their home."

The crowds gasped.

Hamlet said, "If we run out of water, the town will die. Trees will not grow, people will thirst do death, and animals will died."

The crowds chattered again. Meanwhile, at Clifford's house, Clifford and Twilight Sparkle was watching the news about the disappearing lake.

Twilight said, "Dad I think we should save water. What if something terrible happen?"

Clifford said, "Now sweetie, nothing bad will happen to Cliffsville."

Twilight said, "But I really think we should save water. We don't have that many water to go."

Clifford said, "So, what do you think we should do."

Twilight said, "Well let see, in our city we have twenty percent of water. That means we can't takes bath for a week."

Rainbow Dash said, "Woo hoo, no bath. Now I can concentrate of becoming the Wonderbolt."

Twilight said, "Rainbow Dash, can you get Cloudsale to get more water?"

Rainbow Dash said, "We can't. The water ran out. We can't even make rain."

Clifford said, "No rain."

Rainbow Dash said, "Nope."

Clifford said, "Aw man."

Daffodil said, "You know Clifford, maybe you can help."

Clifford said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil said, "You can help bring back the water back to the Dog Park."

Clifford said, "And how am I ganna do that?"

Daffodil said, "Well you are a great digger."

Clifford said, "I guess so. Alright, I'll bring back the water again, even if it killed me."

Daffodil said, "Thanks you dear and while your at it, could you take Fluttershy for a walk?"

Clifford said, "Well I could, alright."

So Clifford took Fluttershy for a walk to the Dog Park to find the missing water in the lake.

Clifford said, "So Fluttershy, are you ready to help your daddy clean the lake?"

Fluttershy giggles as a yes.

When Clifford got to the lake, he started digging. It took him hours of digging. Finally, he stopped at the water pipe.

Clifford said, "Huh, a water pipe. Hmm, maybe that the reason why no water is coming through."

Clifford decided to break the pipe with a crowbar. Soon enough, it worked.

Clifford said, "I did it."

The water was coming out fast. Clifford quickly ran up and saw that the water is going out of control. Clifford panic, but then he decided to rush home. After the water filled up the lake, it continued filling up half of the city. At Pride Rock, president Simba was looking to see how Cliffsville is doing. When he saw that the city was flooding, he gasped and called Kimba.

Simba said, "Kimba."

Kimba said, "Yes Mr. President."

Simba said, "Look, Cliffsville if flooding with water."

Kimba said, "Oh no, how could this happen?"

Simba said, "When I follow the trail, it lead to that Dog Park lake. It looked like that someone broke the pipe with the crowbar."

Kimba gasped and said, "Who would do such a thing?"

Simba said, "The camera didn't show. But it does have a baby in front of it. It looked like a yellow pegasi."

Kimba said, "Should I called the army?"

Simba said, "No, I want you to place a dome around the city."

Kimba said, "Yes sir."

So Kimba went to Luke Skywalker and asked him to use the force to place the dome around Cliffsville. Luke Skywalker agree and he started doing it. The town saw a dome nearby. It was heading toward them. They were shocked. Soon, the dome covered all of their hometown of Cliffsville. Everybody in Cliffsville wonder who, what, how, and why they place the dome in their town. Meanwhile, back at Clifford's house, Clifford and his family are watching the news.

Naruto said, "Hello I'm Naruto the broadcaster. I am here to gives everybody bad news. Earlier today the water disappeared in the Dog Park. Then someone broke the pipe that cause the city to go on a flood. Last but not least, a dome just covered our whole town. The investigator are still figuring out who did this. This is Naruto the broadcaster and have a pleasant day."

Twilight said, "Oh no, who could've done it?"

Clifford said, "Yeah um, they are ganna pay for this."

Rainbow Dash said, "Dad, you were at the Dog Park, you know who did this."

Clifford said, "Not really."

Daffodil said, "But they said that they spotted a yellow pegasi. Which it could be Fluttershy."

Clifford said, "There a lot of yellow pegasi okay."

Daffodil said, "Hmmm."

At night, Clifford and Daffodil were at their room listening to the news.

Naruto said, "Hello, once again Naruto is here for a special bulletin. The investigator found out who broke the water pipe."

Clifford screamed in fear. The camera shows Clifford breaking the water pipe with the crowbar.

Daffodil gasped and said, "Clifford, it was you. You caused this whole city to flood."

Clifford said, "But I didn't mean too."

Naruto said, "Ladies and gentleman, this is not a drill, but now I know what we are going to do. Get Clifford."

Clifford said, "Oh dear."

Daffodil said, "Why did you do it?"

Clifford said, "I didn't know."

Pretty soon, Clifford heard a noise in the distance. It was an angry mob. The Powerpuff Girls, Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, Team Chaotic, Ash, Brock, Misty, Team Rocket, Sector V, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa, Cutie Mark Crusader, Jorge, Flo, Zo, Norville, Rarity, Applejack, Harry Potter, Romeo, Juliet, Hamlet, Ophelia, Nala, Kiara, Scar, Zira, Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, Timon, Pumbaa, Kitty, Leona, Care Bears, Boog, Elliot, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Cinderella, Oliver, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, the Croods, Ella, Simon Birch, the Incredibles, Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pete, Snow White, Zazu, Celestia, Luna, Discord, Blue Clue, Hello Kitty, Popeye, Caillou, Rosie, Jack, Rose, Arthur, DW, the Teletubbies, the Simpsons family, the Griffin family, Peter Pan, Underdog, Polly, Naruto, and Sakura are finding Clifford, so they can kill him.

Clifford said, "Oh no."

Twilight storm in and said, "Dad, how could you."

Clifford said, "It was not my fault."

Rainbow Dash said, "It was your fault."

Clifford said, "Oh, what do we do now?"

Daffodil said, "You must go out there and apologize to them."

Clifford said, "But they'll never forgive me for flooding the town."

Rainbow Dash said, "So, how are we ganna get out of here."

Clifford said, "I got an idea, but I need a Chaos Emerald."

Twilight said, "Here."

Clifford said, "Thanks. Alright, Chaos Control."

Clifford transported himself, Daffodil, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy to the other side of the dome. The mob saw them and started getting really angry.

Twilight said, "Oh no, what do we do now?"

Clifford said, "Now we run."

So Clifford and his family ran for their lives. For hours, they ran toward the abandoned beach house.

Clifford said, "Phew, we made it."

Twilight said, "Yes and now I'm going to kill you."

Daffodil said, "Twilight, let me handle it."

Clifford said, "Look, I know what I did was horrible, but it just that..."

Daffodil said, "It was you, were homeless. Our friends wanna kill us. Before we even sleep in the same room together, we need to know what made you use the crowbar and cause the water to flood."

Clifford said, "Uhh.."

Daffodil said, "CLIFFORD!"

Clifford said, "But Daffodil, I didn't know. Pretty soon I was just about to get out of it, but now it hasn't."

Rainbow Dash said, "Well, where do we go now?"

Clifford said, "Wait, I got a special place we can go."

Clifford took out his map and it shows a place of Birdwell Island.

Twilight said, "Birdwell Island."

Clifford said, "Yep, it a place where we don't have to worry about anything."

Daffodil said, "Well, I don't know."

Clifford said, "Look Daffodil, I know it seem hard, but you've got to trust me on this."

Daffodil said, "Okay dear. If that what you want."

Fluttershy giggles.

Clifford said, "Then it settle, tomorrow we shall go to Birdwell Island."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash cheered. The next day, Clifford and his family got on a ship that will somehow lead to Birdwell Island. It took them hours of getting there. Pretty soon, they made it.

Clifford said, "Well, here we are."

Rainbow Dash said, "Wow, I never been to Birdwell Island before."

Clifford said, "Well, this is your first time here."

Daffodil said, "It pretty neat."

Twilight said, "Now we gotta find a place to stay."

They soon found a place to stay. They stayed at a abandoned house.

Daffodil said, "Well, here we are. Our new home."

Rainbow Dash said, "This place stink."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. Your mother will clean this place and it will be as good as new."

Twilight said, "Well, I'm ganna go to the library and check out new books."

Rainbow Dash said, "And I'm ganna see if I can find some Daring Do book."

Daffodil said, "Be careful."

After Twilight and Rainbow Dash left, Clifford and Daffodil can now have some alone time.

Clifford said, "So Daffodil, what do you think of this place?"

Daffodil sadly said, "It nice."

Clifford said, "What wrong?"

Daffodil said, "I know I like it here, but I missed our own town back at Cliffsville."

Clifford said, "Look Daffodil, I know this may seem harsh, but it over now."

Daffodil said, "I guess your right."

Meanwhile with Twilight and Rainbow Dash, they were checking out some books, at the library.

Twilight said, "You know Rainbow Dash, I been thinking."

Rainbow Dash said, "About what?"

Twilight said, "Well, our town is in danger. Even with the dome, the pipe is still broken."

Rainbow Dash said, "And."

Twilight said, "If the dome is steel, the water level will go higher and everybody could drown."

Rainbow Dash gasped and said, "Your right, what do we do?"

Twilight said, "We need to find a way to take the water out of the dome and fix the pipe."

Rainbow Dash said, "Well, we could always use the sun."

Twilight gasped and said, "That a great idea. The water will evaporate."

Rainbow Dash said, "But it won't evaporate that fast."

Twilight said, "Well, we could break a hole in the dome, so the water can come out."

Rainbow Dash said, "Great idea."

Twilight said, "Now we need to know how to fix the pipe."

Rainbow Dash said, "Hmm, wait, we can use cement."

Twilight said, "But won't that stopped the lake."

Rainbow Dash said, "Okay then, how about we use another pipe, so we can reattach it to the broken one?"

Twilight said, "Great idea, let go tell mom and dad."

Rainbow Dash said, "Right."

So the two went back to the house to tell Clifford and Daffodil the way to fix Cliffsville.

Twilight said, "Hey mom, dad, we found a way to bring everything back to normal."

Daffodil said, "You do."

Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah. We can bring the sun in closer to evaporate the water and break a hole in the dome for the water to come out."

Twilight said, "Then we can use another pipe to reattach it to the old one."

Daffodil gasped and said, "Your right, let go."

Clifford said, "No. Were not going back."

Twilight said, "But dad, everybody need us."

Clifford said, "Those people chase us with pitchfork and torches."

Daffodil said, "But if we fix the town, then they'll forgive us."

Clifford said, "Well, I guess so. Alright."

So Clifford and his family went back to Cliffsville. After they got off the ship, they went to the edge of the dome to go with their plan.

Clifford said, "Okay, here the plan. Rainbow Dash, go to Cloudsale and see if you can get the sun up closer, Twilight, cut a circle of the dome so we can get the water out, Daffodil, find a pipe so we can fix the broken one."

The other agree and they got right to work. Rainbow Dash went up to Cloudsale and asked one of the pegasi to bring the sun closer to Earth. After that, the water began evaporating little by little. Twilight then cut a hole through the dome and the water started coming out. Clifford and Daffodil quickly got the pipe and went to the Dog Park to fix it."

Clifford said, "Daffodil, since I caused it, I'll fix it."

Daffodil said, "Alright, Clifford."

So Clifford got right to work. First he took off the broken pipe. Then he quickly replace it with the new one. He also screwed the nail up tighter so it wouldn't come loose. After that, he was finished."

Clifford said, "I did it."

Daffodil said, "Okay, but now how are we ganna break the dome?"

Clifford said, "I got just the thing. Pupitar I choose you."

Pupitar came out of his pokeball.

Clifford said, "Pupitar, use headbutt on the dome."

After Clifford command, Pupitar quickly used headbutt to break the dome. Everybody saw that Clifford and his family had save them. They all cheer for him.

Clifford said, "Wow, we did it."

Daffodil said, "No Clifford, you did it."

Clifford and Daffodil kissed as the townspeople cheered for their heroic victory.

The End.


End file.
